


Everything Burns

by IronRoseWriter



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, No Romance, Not JackxOC, One Shot, Sequel to ROTG, Summer - oc, Summer is almost emotionally unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronRoseWriter/pseuds/IronRoseWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer did not answer his question. Instead she asked, "Jack, why do you still use that stick?"<br/>"What are you talking about?" Jack was growing annoyed at the Summer's refusal to answer his questions.<br/>She gestured to his staff. "That's what I'm talking about." Jack paused, growing suspicious. "What do you mean?" </p><p>{One-shot. Has OC. Not JackxOC}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Burns

They landed in the forest next to Jack’s pond. Well really just Jack. The instant his feet touched the green, summer grass, it froze. Frost coated the ground all around Jack’s feet. The red-haired girl, who led him here, didn’t touch the ground at all. She never did. She always just hovered a few inches above it. She also never truly answered Jack’s questions when he asked her why. She simply told him that it was “too dangerous”.

Jack could not understand why she would be afraid of the ground. Usually it was the other way around. The girl looked tough enough. She wore a tight-fitting, high-necked tank dress that reached her mid-thigh. It was yellow at the top, turned orange as it met her middle, then flared out and became red near the bottom. Surrounding the collar, the bottom hem and the sleeves was gold trimming. On her legs she wore gold fishnet tights and knee-high combat boots. The boots had three inch heels on them and steel toes, if she was not intimidating enough. In the right lighting, the girl’s hair shimmered due to the strands of gold mixed in to the naturally curly, fiery red that was already there. She carried a long metal staff in her right hand. On the end of the staff there was the sun surrounded by a circle, representing her season.

“What are we doing, Summer?” Jack asked the girl.

She glared at him. “You aren’t allowed to call me that.”

“But Father Time does it,” Jack replied. He felt pretty good having ruffled her feathers.

“Last I checked you weren’t Father Time. Only he gets to call me that. Got it, Frost?”

Jack grimaced. He hated when she called him by his last name. Whenever she said it, it sounded like an insult. “Yeah. But you still haven’t answered my question. Why are we here?”

Summer did not answer his question. Instead she asked, “Jack, why do you still use that stick?”

“What are you talking about?” Jack was growing annoyed at the Summer’s refusal to answer his questions.

She gestured to his staff. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Jack paused, growing suspicious. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t need it anymore. You said that Pitch broke it. That should have released the inhibitors on your powers.”

“What on earth--?”

Summer sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. “Let me show you.” She stuck her own staff in the ground. She flew over to the pond. Jack followed, every   
step froze the ground around his feet. He was slightly wary of what she was about to do. Summer carefully placed one foot on the water’s surface. All around her foot the water began to bubble and boil. She walked to the center of the pond and stood there. She looked at Jack, trying to guess what he would do.

Jack could not believe his eyes. Summer was boiling the water without using her staff at all. Could he freeze the water without his staff. He looked down at the object that he had always thought gave him his powers. He began to lower the staff towards the ground, but stopped. No. Jack was not stupid. He had no intention of drowning again. He looked back up at the girl boiling water with just her feet.

Summer could see that Jack was not convinced. She knew how important the stick was to him. She still carried her own staff because it was part of her. A part of her that she would not dare to leave unattended. Summer knew the secrets of the staffs, so did Father Time. He was the one who had told her and Bloom about why they could never let the staffs fall into the wrong hands. At that time Leaf had been too new to their line of work to understand. Summer doubted that Bloom even realized the full implications of what Father Time had told to them. She sighed. Then she had an idea.

“Hey Jack--” she started to say, but all of a sudden a group of six kids came running into the clearing.

“Jack! Jack!” A boy ran up to Jack and started to pull on his sleeve. “C’mon Jack! Play with us. Please.” The kid turned on the puppy eyes.

Summer groaned when she realized it was the kid from earlier. The one who Jack tried to get to see her. That was the last thing she wanted. Summer had remained successfully anonymous for all these years and Jack had tried to ruin it. She was done here. She was never going to get Jack away long enough to convince him. She drifted over to her staff, passing the group of kids that had surrounded Jack. She huffed in frustration. That little breath accidentally set off a hot gust of wind at the children. The brown haired boy felt the hot wind and turned, curiosity in his eyes. He stared at her.

“Jack, is that the fiery girl you were talking to earlier?” Jamie pointed at Summer. Jack and Summer gasped. The rest of the the kids turned to where Jamie was pointing and looked up at her in awe. 

The tall, skinny girl, Pippa smiled and reached out to take her hand. Summer pulled away before Pippa could touch her. As Summer saw the hurt and confusion in the girl eyes she made a mistake that she had not made in fifty years. She put her feet on the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Summer took a step forward. “I didn’t mean to--”

Summer’s apology was interrupted by a scream. Everyone turned to look at the blonde boy who had screamed. Monty pointed to Summer’s feet, the horror he felt evident in his eyes. Summer felt a weight sink in her chest as she looked down. All around her, the green, summer grass she was standing on had turned brown and died. It was even starting to smoke.

Summer did not know what to do. She saw her staff and the small circle of dead grass surrounding it as well. She grabbed it and took off. With a shout, Jack chased after her. He reached her and grabbed her shoulders. He let go and hissed in pain as the heat of her skin started to burn his palms. 

Jack looked at the girl in front of him no longer seeing the proud, confidant fighter that he knew she was. “Summer, what’s going on?”

Tears started to fall from her eyes. “I can’t touch anything! I’ve never been able to feel anything! That’s what’s GOING ON!!” she shouted. The tears sizzled and turned to steam on her face as she became angrier and angrier. “I can’t touch the ground. The trees. The animals. And nothing can touch me. It just burns. Everything always BURNS!”

Summer turned away from Jack and called on the wind to take her to Father Time’s palace that floated above Antarctica. She was gone in an instant and Jack knew he would not be able to keep up. Jack floated down to the kids below. He told them to go home and he would come back to play with them later. Then Jack called the winter wind and began to chase after Summer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a single scene from a larger plot in my head. It's a sequel to ROTG that I've had since I watched the movie three years ago. Never wrote it until now.
> 
> If people actually like this let me know. I may continue if I receive enough requests. No requests=No more chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
